ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Marron Trainer
Story *The episode opens with a shot of Ryan sleeping in his bed. It cuts to the digital face of this alarm clock, with read 4:59 AM. A panning shot to the right reveals Ryan has his glasses again. They have been repaired. cutting back to the alarm clock, the time changes to 5:00 AM and the alarm goes off. Ryan groans from offscreen, and the camera pans up just in time to see his fist slamming on the clock to turn it off. it goes to a wide shot of Ryan, facing the bed at an angle. Finding his newly-repaired glasses, Ryan puts them on, and sits up. His hair is more frazzled than usual* Ryan: “Stupid alarm clock.” *He gets up, and the camera follows him as he finds fresh clothes. Ryan is about to take his shirt off, when he notices the camera, and in turn the audience* Ryan: “Do you people mind!?” *The camera quickly turns to Ryan’s bed. Ryan throws his dirty clothes on the bed from offscreen, then puts his clean ones on* Ryan: “You’re okay now.” *The camera turns back to Ryan, who snaps his fingers and winks at the audience. Dillon walks in, all ready for the day* Dillon: “You took your time getting up. I've been up since 4.” Ryan: “So sue me. I slept in.” Dillon: “You didn’t, I just like getting up at 4 for a good jog around London. No-one cares about aliens when it’s dark out.” *Dillon goes into his room to get his Plumber cadet clothes on. Ryan turns to the audience* Ryan: “The things I put up with.” *Dillon comes back in quick, wearing the same clothes as before.* Dillon: “Who are you talking to?” Ryan: “No one, just talking to myself.” *Dillon shrugs then goes back to his dorm to change. Ryan’s face drops in realization* Ryan: “Time out.” *Everything freezes. Ryan turns to the audience* Ryan: “Look, just..uh...all the things you’ve seen in this show so far are probably unsafe, so don’t try them at home. And be prepared for me to never talk to you again. Got it?” *There’s a pause, while the audience responds* Ryan: “Good. Time in.” *Ryan tries to look normal as Dillon comes out of his room* Dillon: “You set? Apparently we have someone different today as Magister Trill is on a mission.” Ryan: “Thank god. Let’s go.” *Ryan walks out of the room. Dillon follows. In the main room. all the cadets are there.* Lizzy: “Why isn’t the replacement here? You done something again Chill?” Ryan: “Chill out guys...uh, sorry Chill. Anyway, I’m sure someone’s coming.” *Ryan’s legs suddenly turn intangible, causing his pants to fall down just as Jon enters the room* Ryan (annoyed): “Now my powers are just trying to embarrass me.” *His legs turn solid, and he pulls them back up* Jon: “I need to get you an anti Ectonurite belt.” Lizzy: “Who’s teaching us today?” Ryan (Whispering): “Time out.” *Everyone freezes. Ryan turns to the audience again* Ryan: “Ten bucks says it’s Jon. Time in.” *Everyone unfreezes* Jon: “I am. But Ryan had a fourth party conversation, if you know what I’m talking about Ryan. So no-one is giving you 10 pound. Volcanic, you’re quiet. Guess what we are learning today.” Volcanic (Joking): “Something that helps us become a better team?” *Ryan struggles to keep from laughing, knowing he would have said something similar* Volcanic: “Sorry Magister, couldn’t help it. Please tell us.” Jon: “Alien fighting. Chill, want to tell me why you think we are going to learn about that?” Chill: “Because there could be a situation where we or someone else are in a fight with an alien and we need to be prepared for it?”Ryan: “This doesn’t stem from the encounter with Gorvan and Subdora Lizzy and I have does it?” *Ryan ‘time out’s again. But Jon doesn’t freeze* Ryan: “I’ll ask officially later Jon, but if you know who spilt our secret, I want to speak to him/her.” *Ryan ‘time in’s and pretends nothing occurred* Jon: “I think Dillon has something to say about that Ryan.” Dillon: “I told them. I mean everyone knew.You two were the talking point of the base ahahah.” *Ryan and Lizzy flush red* Ryan: “Can we please get this training session over with?” Jon: “It's going to an all day session you know.” Ryan: “Well, let’s get going! What are we doing, letting me say stupid things and waste time?” Lizzy: “Isn't that the normal.” Jon: “The aliens you'll be fighting are mine, ones from my Ultimatrix.” Ryan: “Awesome!” Jon: “First off, all five of you against me as a team. Chill, you’re the leader.” Chill: “On it Magister. Turn into something, and we’ll fight.” *Everyone else nods* Jon: “Right, first off, lets go with.” *Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8.* XLR8: “XLR8” Ryan: “Aw dude, really?” XLR8: “Can’t match the speed? All of you have to follow Chill’s commands.” Chill (Pointing to Ryan and Lizzy): “You two try to hit him while invisible.” *Ryan and Lizzy nod* Ryan: “Ready Lizzy? *Ryan floats up and turns intangible. He flies straight towards XLR8, while an invisible Lizzy runs up. Both turn visible and try to land a hit. XLR8 runs out of the way fast then uses his tail to smash Ryan and Lizzy into the floor.* XLR8: “Are you guys even trying!” *While Chill runs to check on the two, Volcanic tries to contain XLR8 in a flaming tornado. XLR8 gets consumed, but the flaming tornado seems to be eradicated when they see XLR8 running the opposite direction. Chill sends a wave of ice breath at XLR8, hoping to freeze him* XLR8: “Don’t freeze your team mates!” *XLR8 grabs Ryan and places him in front of Chill’s attack fast, in a blink of an eye. Ryan ends up frozen in ice* Chill: “Oh come on! That was cheap! Impressive, but mostly cheap!” XLR8: “The enemy will do that you know. You guys giving up?” *Ryan struggles in the ice block* Chill: “Volcanic?” Volcanic: “On it! *Volcanic goes over and starts melting the ice. A moment later, Ryan’s normal again* Ryan: “Not on the training itself, but on training with XLR8. Turn into someone else and we’ll see what we can make of him.” *The others agree* XLR8: “Okay. So no speed aliens?” Lizzy: “No” *XLR8 hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Wildmutt.* Ryan (Joking): “The rabid dog. Anyone have a tranquilizer dart? Chill, what’s your plan?” Chill: “Try to block his smell.” Ryan: “I think I got what you need.” *Ryan flies up and swoops towards Wildmutt. Wildmutt can sense Ryan but just stays still, pretending he doesn’t.* Ryan: “I know you’re faking Jon. I’ve done my homework.” *Wildmutt runs towards Ryan flicking him up towards the ceiling* Ryan: “Chill?” *With Wildmutt distracted, Chill attempts to coat his smell receptors with ice. Thinking on the spot, Dillon traps Wildmutt’s paws in crystal* Dillon: “That’ll work.” *Wildmutt tries to get out, but has little luck. The ice coats him, blocking the smells* Ryan (Hitting the floor): “Oof!” *Ryan lands near to Wildmutt, but not close enough to grab Ryan’s gun.* Dillon: “I think we got him.” *Ryan stands up, brushing himself off* Ryan: “I feel Wildmutt was a bit...eh. Let’s let Jon turn into someone else now. How about-.” *Ryan pauses, looking around the room* Ryan: “-Chuck it?” *Wildmutt just has been scratching away at the diamond casing without anyone noticing.Wildmutt breaks free and then hits the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into Chuck It (Upchuck). Chuck It eats the broken diamond and spits it as the cadets.* Chuck It: “So you want a Gourmand? Volcanic, you’re the leader this time.” Volcanic: “So..we can’t attack him with weapons, as he’ll just eat whatever we throw at him. Hmm…..Ryan, you try to attack physically.” *Ryan nods* Ryan: “Sorry Jon, but this is really the only physical attack I can do with you that short.” *Ryan kicks Chuck It hard, and he flies to the other side of the room. Chuck It busts through the wall. Chuck It eats some of the rubble and spits it out at Lizzy.* Volcanic and Ryan (In unison): “LOOK OUT!” *Lizzy barely dodges and lands near Dillon. Chuck It uses his tongues to grab hold of Lizzy’s leg and trips her up, falling on top of Dillon. Chuck It retracts his tongues.* Ryan (whispering): “Gotta find something you can’t digest, but looks like you can.” *Ryan starts digging in his pockets, but only finds his communicator* Ryan: “I did lace this with a terrible-tasting substance in case it was taken by an animal...Aw. Hey Jon! Eat this!” *Ryan chucks the communicator in Chuck It’s direction, and it lands in his mouth just as he was about to reload with rubble. Chuck It spits the communicator back at Ryan, and then spits the rest of the rubble at Chill and Volcanic. Chill and Volcanic are on the ground. Chill simply phases out, allowing the rubble to pass right through, while Volcanic chucks it back at Chuck It, fire coating it* Ryan: “Hey Jon, I just had an idea! Give us a real challenge! Turn into Way Big!” *Ryan, unknown to the others, is forming a plan to take Way Big down as he speaks. His strategic mind is working at full speed* Ryan: “Fear Way Big is too much for cadets like us? We can take him! No, better yet, turn into ''ULTIMATE ''Way Big.” Chuck It: “You want me to go Ultimate?” Ryan: “Oh yeah." *Chuck It hits the Ultimatrix Symbol, turning into Ghostfreak* Ryan: “Looks like we’re training outside right now. Luckily, I’ve got a plan for this. Come on team!” *Ryan runs out of the training area to find Ghostfreak. The others follow. When they get outside, Ryan stops* Ryan (Whispering to the others): “I’m sorry to say my plan involves you all pretending to get your butts kicked. I want Jon to think he’s winning, as that’s the only way this’ll work.” *They hear the sound of the Ultimatrix, and Way Big towers over them* Ryan: “Split up!” *Ryan runs underneath Way Big’s legs as fast as he can. He fires a couple of shots from his gun hitting Way Big’s back* Ryan: “Wait...what am I doing? The weak spot’s the fin on his head!” *Ryan, after ensuring he was intangible, flies up to Way Big’s head and pulls out a taser* Ryan: “Like I said Jon, I did my homework.” *Ryan activates the taser, and a powerful electric shock hits Way Big’s fin, also accidently hitting the Ultimatrix, unknown to Ryan. Way Big yells in pain* Ryan (Shouting at the top of his lungs): “Guys, look out! He’s gonna fall! Get out of the way!” *Way Big falls forward, hitting the ground with a humongous THUD! and reverting back to Jon. Ryan runs over to the others* Ryan: “Everyone alright? Lizzy? Chill? Dillon? Volcanic?” Lizzy: “Yeah, all good.” Dillon: “You sure that was a good idea? He could have fallen onto the road!” Ryan: “I’m sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to stop him.” *Ryan rushes over to Jon, kneeling down and shaking his shoulder* Ryan: “Jon? You okay? I didn’t hurt ya too bad did I?” *Ryan shakes Jon a little more vigorously* Ryan: “Jon?” *The Ultimatrix suddenly starts sparking. Ryan jumps back a little* Ryan: “Oh no! I must’ve somehow damaged the Ultimatrix when I used the taser! I’m in ''SO ''much trouble. Jon! Wake up! I know you don’t like me, or anyone, doing this, but-.” *Ryan smacks Jon hard on the head. Jon wakes up but his eyes are gold.* Dillon: “Oh no. What have you done Ryan?!” *Jon then hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Feedback and then uses his cords to suck the excess electricity from the Ultimatrix. Feedback then sends it into the air. Feedback’s eyes are now back to normal.* Lizzy: “Magister?” Feedback: “Ryan! A word later, in my office. This afternoon! The rest of you dismissed.” Ryan: “Aw man!” *Later, Ryan knocks on Jon’s office door* Ryan: “Magister?” *The door opens and Ryan walks in, sitting on the chair in front of Jon’s desk. Jon shuts the door and sits at his desk.* Jon: “Do you know why you are here?” Ryan (ashamed): “I overloaded the Ultimatrix with electricity?” Jon (Angry): “NOT ONLY THAT, YOU PUT OTHER PEOPLE’S LIVES AT RISK. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO AN OVERLOADED ULTIMATRIX?” Ryan: “I don’t know Magister.” Jon (Annoyed): “The Ultimatrix can explode and kill everyone on this side of the Planet! I’m not sure why I gave you permission to be a cadet at this rate. I never wanted to believe Magister Trill when he said you could be a bad influence and don’t really listen. You took today’s training like it was a game!” *Ryan, not looking at Jon, pulls his gun out and puts it on the desk* Ryan: “Should I go and pack now Magister?” Jon: “No. But if Magister Trill was here, he’d say get lost. You will continue working with your team but you have a month’s punishment solo at cleaning the toilets on this floor. The Magister toilets and the plumber toilets. You haven’t even had training on alien tech yet, you were stupid to even try that. Now Azmuth will be wanting to talk to me about it. Now, return to your team. They are waiting for you in the main room.” *Jon gets up and walks out the door. Ryan grabs his gun, and runs out to meet his team. He skids to a stop when he finds them* Ryan: “You guys will ''NEVER ''believe how lucky I got.” Dillon: “We know.” Ryan: “Not too bad for nearly killing all of England. Not to mention a bunch of other innocent people. Anyway, glad it wasn’t anything I wasn’t used to doing.” Lizzy (Angry): “You could have killed people! You could have been kicked out of the Plumbers Cadet squad. Will you ever take anything seriously?!” *Lizzy storms out.* Ryan: “I think she might’ve just broken up with me. Wish I could tell. Anyway, I was just trying to make light of a bad situation.” *Ryan facepalms* Ryan: “That’s what the problem is. Guys, I’m gonna go find her. Be back later.” *Ryan goes off to find Lizzy, and sees her sitting in a remote corridor. He sits next to her* Ryan: “Look. I know you probably hate my guts right now, but I just want you to know something.” *Lizzy doesn’t even look at him. Ryan sighs* Ryan: “I know I screwed up. I know I seem like an idiot most of the time. But that’s just how I roll. I don’t ''MEAN ''to mess up, it just happens. Seriously, if you could list every mistake I’ve made, it’d put Santa Claus’s Naughty list to shame.” *He chuckles a bit. Lizzy doesn’t even respond* Ryan: “Lizzy, I know I don’t seem to ever be serious, but trust me, someone catches me on a bad day, or I see something unjust, I just throw myself in without question.” Lizzy: “But using a taser? You gun would have sufficed with plasma blasts. Just leave me be for a bit.” *Lizzy gets up and walks away from Ryan. When he’s sure she’s gone, Ryan looks to the audience* Ryan: “Looks like I screwed up big time.” The End Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Volcanic Dillon Smasher Chill Jon Marron Aliens Used Jon *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Chuck It *Ghostfreak (Cameo) *Way Big *Feedback Category:Plumber Heroes Category:PH